Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assisting with parking a motor vehicle and an associated device.
The invention has highly advantageous applications, since it provides fast, intuitive assistance with parking, while avoiding the use of complicated and costly assistance equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Assistance with parking motor vehicles is becoming increasingly common at the present time. In a world where the urban proportion of the population is increasing, a considerable concentration of human activity is seen, and parking places for motor vehicles are hard to find in cities. In view of this situation, it is increasingly essential to assist drivers of motor vehicles in their parking maneuvers, since free parking places are harder to find and are becoming smaller in size in many cases.
The existing solutions for parking assistance are based on the relatively general-purpose equipment used for assisted steering means, with the aim of reducing the force to be applied to the steering components of vehicles during maneuvering, but above all, essentially, on the fitting of multiple sensors to motor vehicles. These sensors, such as on-board cameras and proximity sensors of the radar or lidar type, for example, can be used to provide the driver with information about the distances between their motor vehicles and potential obstacles. Evidently, this on-board equipment, together with the associated electronic information processing systems, represents an added cost that cannot be disregarded.
Although the effectiveness of this equipment is proven, and some types of equipment even enable parking to take place without any action by the driver, it is desirable to propose parking assistance which is more affordable in financial terms.